Alessa Kade
Appearance Alessa Kade walks with a purpose and always keeps her eyes forward. Alessa has gentle face features and an hour glass figure. Her light brown wavy hair reaches her waist. Her height comes out to be 5'5'. (Face claim: Nina Dobrev) She wears a white blouse under corset vest. And is usually seen wearing flowy red skirt, despite her being a tomboy. Occasionally you can find her wearing her recruit uniform, her hair tied into two braids. Personality Alessa is a very head strong, stubborn, hardcore, and intimidating young women. She is witty, conniving, and surprisingly good at manipulating and persuading people. She will act in any way possible to get what she needs done. Very open to learning new things and is often friendly. She is an adrenaline junkie and won’t pass up the opportunity to do something risky. However can be caring, funny at times, and gets flustered easily. You can also never tell if she’s being sarcastic or serious. Also is extremely independent. Background She was born in Armenia, Elterlein. Her mother a retired Elten mage and her father a Corporal. Mr. Kade refused to tell his wife and daughter what ethnicity he was. Stanford Kade was a very overprotective father and often hovered over his daughter. Every day, after training, Mr. Kade would come home and teach his daughter a new defensive trick. Alessa was often bullied so her mother began to home school her. Every night, as a reward for being good, Mrs. Kade would teach Alessa a new song. Young Alessa would often play sword games with her father using a wooden sword, when she wasn't studying with her mother. She found it most comfortable to fight with a sword rather than a pistol or bow. Her mother, Luete Kade, saw her daughters interest in combat, and decided to forge her daughter two iron swords. On Alessa’s 14 birthday she was given the swords. Alessa, unable to wield both swords just yet, hung them in an X over her bed. Not long after her birthday Alessa’s mother died of a sickness. After her mother’s death, Alessa began studying medicine, hoping to save others like her mother. On account of Luete's death, Stanford wanted to ensure his daughter's future if something were to happen to him. He started taking Alessa to formal dances and dinners in hope she would find a rich man to marry. Finding no interest in relationships, Alessa often ignored the men. Mr. Kade was approached by a young noble man by the name of Alarik Winchester, at one of these formal events. He politely asked for his daughter hand in marriage, claiming to have fallen in love with her. Worried for his daughters future agreed, but only if he was dead or if Alessa agreed. The terms were set. Alarik would visit the Kade household everyday, bearing gifts for Alessa. Though she found him charming she didn't feel a need for Alarik. One day when she was 16, Mr. Kade never came home from one of his missions, he was then assumed dead. She packed her valuables in a small sack and clipped her swords to her side, knowing that her marriage were to happen soon enough. Alessa left Armenia on her 17th birthday. She had bought a ticket and sailed the seas with other passengers, eventually docking in Hearth. She became a recruit in the NRA during her time at Hearth. When Alessa isn't training, she is a housemaid for Patricia Impiraco, or she may be studying in the Driftwood library. Alessa has settled in a town, nearby Hearth, called Driftwood. Likes: * Enjoys rabbit stew * Loves ale and whiskey * Reading * Writing * Singing * Fascinated with technology * Playing instruments and learning new songs to play * Sailing * Combat * Horses * Wolves * Baking * Watching plays Dislikes: * Ignorant people * Dresses * Formal eventz * Peanuts Character Notes: Theme Song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=B2emY8K_Aek Face Claim: Nina Dobrev Voice Claim: Kristen Stewert Kade Household Symbol: (COMING SOON) Quirks: * When in a troubling situation, is very calm and collected. * Constantly fidgets with her belt or sword handle when thinking or making a decision. * Will call you darling or sweetheart when she feels comfortable with you * Very happy drunk............(Heavy Drinker) * Doesn't cry often, when in tears, you know something is seriously wrong Friends: Chaman Mittal Jean Buckland Michael Buckland Magn'Thrakk Acquaintance: Patricia Impiraco Erikk Surian Alwin Korbinian Enemies: Nathan Buckland Category:Characters